


The Cost of Surviving The Apocalypse Isn't What We Thought It Would Be

by KanbaraGirl77



Category: Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraGirl77/pseuds/KanbaraGirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by someone on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cost of Surviving The Apocalypse Isn't What We Thought It Would Be

P2 x P3 crossover-P2 world is destroyed and the gang have become servants of the P3 gang.

 

It was dark and pitch-black with not a soul or city in sight, save for the few people who were floating about in the endless void of blackness. They were people of various ages from Sumaru City, all with a look of fear and despair in their faces, most with tears running down their faces. Not one of them spoke for a long time. What was there to say now to each other after they had lost that fight? They had lost everything dear to them save for each other and their clothes.  
Yukino and her friends from St. Hermelin had managed to survive as well and had found Lisa and the other Persona users from Seven Sisters and Kasugayama high school. They had somehow found their way to Maya’s group in the never-ending eternal dark void, albeit a bit hungry and thin.

“H-hey…Maya?” asked Eriko in a nervous voice as she came over to her friend. Maya turned to look at her with equal nervousness. She glanced at her friend in concern as the rest of the group came closer to their leader.

“What’s going to happen to us now? Everything’s gone. We failed…didn’t we?” she asked scared and confused as she clung to her friend’s arm. Maya stroked her friend’s hair as she stared at her friends. Everyone had a mix of concern and fear.

“Hopefully, Philemon finds us or we’re done for. I highly doubt he would leave us hanging in limbo forever.” Katsuya said in an attempt to keep himself calm, not to mention everyone else. Ever since Tatsuya from the other side had left to go back there, the elder Suou felt obligated to keep up the morale of the gang. He felt he’d go insane if he didn’t keep up the morale of the group. He was doing good so far in that endeavor.

 

Shortly after he said that, a speck of light appeared in the distance. Lisa was the first to notice it. Blinking in confusion for a few seconds after she rubbed her eyes, she spoke up,  
“H-hey everyone, look at that!” she yelled, pointing in front of her. Everyone quickly turned to see what she was staring at. No one else had any time to say anything before the light came at them and swallowed them up…

 

 

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

“Mmhnnn? Mnnn-wha…?” Maya woke up, rubbing her throbbing head as she tried to make her sight clear. Once it had cleared up, she took a look around her and quickly found her friends, unconscious but alive and breathing. After breathing a sigh of relief, she started looking around to see where they had ended up after the flash of light had swallowed them. It took a few moments for her vision to stabilize before she could take a look at their surroundings.  
It didn’t take her long to figure out they were in the Velvet Room. A smile formed on her face as she saw her friends waking up. They were still safe and alive.

“Maya? Is that you over there? Thank goodness you’re okay! That light trip hurt like hell, girl.” croaked Yukino as she slowly attempted to sit up, holding her head and rubbing her forehead. She quickly got eye contact with Maya and gave her a big, tight hug. Her friend hugged her back with eagerness. The two woke up their friends and started looking for Philemon or his assistant, Igor in the hopes of getting assistance from the two.

Who they found was someone else instead entirely.

“Ah, you have all awakened. That is good news.” The voice had come from a young man with golden eyes and white hair, complete with an entirely deep blue outfit. He adjusted his cap and cleared his throat a few times before he spoke. He adjusted his tie before he introduced himself,

“My name is Theodore. The High Master was unable to come greet you in person, so I was sent in his place,” he paused as the group slowly stood up one by one, “I assume you are all right? Does anyone need medical attention?” he helped Lisa stand up and checked her for wounds.

Maya stared at the man; as far as she knew, what this man had said about the High Master meant one thing; Philemon was not the one who had saved them. She assumed that he was still recovering from the first timeline’s chaos. Not that she’d blame him for wanting to rest after all that had happened.

“No. Everyone’s okay but we are all very hungry! Is there something to eat around here?” asked Maya as she rubbed her stomach, itching for something to eat.

“Sadly no, but…there is this to show you.” he trailed off mid-sentence. Silence filled the air as the group waited for Theodore to finish. He smiled and moved to the side, revealing a door that all of them knew and recognized very well, complete with the style of the Velvet Room. The door slowly opened and a sudden burst of light blinded everyone for a split second. Theodore smiled,  
“…there is food waiting for you on the other side of this door.” he said. “Philemon had enough power to create this door. He did so of his own accord.”

“But why?” asked Maki as she stared at the door, concerned about Philemon. “I thought he was still weak after what had happened in the first timeline? How could he have enough power to both create this door and still maintain his existence?”

“As I said, he only had a little power leftover to make this door. It will grant you all the chance to live normal lives again, though…it will come with a cost.” he said with a expression that left the group worried.  
No one was sure how to respond to what Theodore had just said.

“…What kind of cost are you talking about?”


End file.
